Home
by bellastwilight4
Summary: Edward left Bella but wants to go home


Another summer day

I was listening to Home by Blake Shelton while reading the scene where Edward Leaves in New Moon and the inspiration just hit me! I don't own Twilight I wish tho! Please R&R

Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home

_It's been five months since I left my angel and it gets harder everyday. I miss her smile, her laugh, and her little human moments, everything that makes up my beautiful Bella. I left her… but it was for the best… I promised her that she would forget me… that it would be like I never existed at all…  
_  
May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

_My whole family left her… I told them it was for the best, Bella needed a chance to have a normal human life… But once we left it put me in a depression… I stayed in my room all the time… I barely came out, only when Emmett forced me too… And still then it was only so I would hunt… After awhile I left them too… Several times I thought about going to see Bella but I could not give in to my selfishness… I started a thousand letters but nothing I wrote could make up for what I did_

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

_I was ashamed for the pain I had put my family through… especially Alice, leaving Bella hurt her so much, Bella was her best friend… Esme and Carlisle lost another daughter and Jasper and Emmett lost a little sister and now they thought they were going to lose me too…_

Another airplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky, I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

_I traveled a lot after I left them, I checked in once in awhile but I never went back… despite Esme's pleas… I went to places and just watched the humans and see their little displays of love… not because I was hungry or anything… but because it let me imagine her… to imagine what she would do if I was home with her… _

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

_I was sitting on the beach of Mexico when I saw them, a pretty little brunet and a handsome bronze haired boy… if I did not no better I would have swore it was Bella and myself… the love that these two had for each other was indescribable… it made me yearn for my Bella, to hold her and tell her how much I love her.. to tell her I would always be there… using my super human powers I heard the lovers whispering sweet nothing to each other… _

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
'Cause this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me

"_Please," the girl pleaded "Please don't leave me ever again Elliot." "I'm sorry Belinda," the boy answered "It was the most stupid thing I ever did and I promise you I will never leave your side again…" I never heard what the girl said in reply because I had made up my mind and was already racing back to my car to drive back to Forks to see my own Angel_

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

"_Alice." I said into my cell phone "Tell Carlisle I'm going home." "You're coming back to Alaska?" Alice replied questionably "No I'm going back to Forks!" I replied as I pushed my Volvo to going faster "Thank God!" Alice said in to the phone "Carlisle! Esme!, she cried in the back ground Edward's going back!_

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

_I read the sign that said "Welcome to Forks" I accelerated my car with anticipation to see her… her house looked the same as I remembered it… I looked at the clock on the dashboard of the car... it read 2am... I looked back at the house more specifically her window the light was off and the window was opened…_

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I got to go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home

_I silently crept through her window like I use to do all those months ago… she was lying on the bed in a peaceful sleep… I crawled on to the bed beside her as quietly as I could and took her into my arms… She shifted a little and shivered at the touch of my skin… her brows furrowed in confusion… slowly she looked up at me "Edward?" She whispered quietly lifting her hand to touch my face… "Bella my sweet sweet Bella." I kissed her hand "You came back to Forks…" "No love… I came back Home…" _


End file.
